Return of the Fallen
by Emissary of Knowledge
Summary: Sorry, this is a dead story. I'm discontinuing it forever. I someone wants to complete it go ahead, if not, oh well. And don't try to change my mind.
1. Waking the Dead I

_**This is the sequel to Return to the Wrong past. If you didn't know that than you didn't read the summary.**_

_**Disclaimer. I only own the plot. I would say I own Vella but she took her last paycheck and left to another universe that no one's supposed to know about yet.

* * *

**_

_**Here's the story normal POV. Guess where.**_

"Paul get over here," someone yelled. "I found something really weird.

"Copy that Mark," the other said. Both had just found what was supposed to be the palace of an ancient civilization. On the walls were encryptions and decorations showing people controlling fire. "What is it," Paul asked.

"I don't think this civilization is as primitive as we think," Mark replied pointing to a huge metal tube in the center of the room.

"What is that," Paul asked not knowing about a lot of science.

"That's a cryogenic chamber, it freezes people in time. But America is just beginning to experiment with them," Mark explained. Paul got an idea that could get them famous.

"Anyone in there," Paul asked looking at it.

"I don't think we should be messing with that," Mark said being more rational than his partner. Paul ignored him and opened the chamber. Blue and icy smoke rushed out of the chamber.

"I am free," the man yelled. He then glared at the two intruders, then at his own hands. "What was I thinking using Zhao, this form will not do," the man yelled again. His entire body began to glow a deep black and when it was over he looked completely different. Black eyes, black hair, no taller than five feet and a half. Not to mention he looked thirty years younger. Which was about fifteen because he looked forty five before. The other strange things about him was the fact he spoke English.

"You speak English," Paul stuttered. Both the man and Mark looked at him.

"He just transformed an all your worried about is that he can speak English," Mark retorted.

"I speak English, along with every other language. I was frozen for ages, the tower of Babel did not effect me," he explained.

"Now for the more important question. . . how did you do that," Mark asked. The man smiled.

"Powerful magic, something you will soon get a first hand experience with," the man answered his eyes glowing black. Mark gasped for air before dying. "I kill swiftly, let's see Mark am I right."

"No Paul," he stuttered afraid.

"Hmm, well then prepare to meet your dead friend," the man yelled holding up his hands. A ball of black magic began to glow and then the man hurtled it at Paul engulfing his body in flames. The man chuckled a bit. "X.A.N.A. has returned."

_**That was two idiots awakening X.A.N.A., again they're idiots. Jeremy's POV.**_

"Come on dipstick you can do better than that," the over energetic guitarist yelled. I dodged another one of her so called power cords.

"Don't you have something better to do, like pretending paparazzi are chasing you or better yet coming up with another line other than dipstick," I yelled extending the claws I had kept in. Over the last ten thousand years I had spent in the ghost zone my powers grew greatly. I didn't have the normal ghost powers most ghosts would, instead I had almost every power X.A.N.A. did. Which probably made me almost as strong as this Pariah I had heard about. In reality I knew his real name. . . Ozai. Some people never do change.

"Ha, ha. I'm gonna send you laughing all the way. . . to um," she started but couldn't finish. "I'm just gonna blast you," she yelled. She played a cord on her guitar and a pink fist hurtled towards me. Of course I just blocked it with a black magic shield.

"I'm sorry to say this but you've been cut from this presentation," I yelled using my claws to slice right through her guitar. She stared at the two broken pieces and for awhile I thought she'd start to cry. "Now how bout telling me where the ghost portal is," I asked. That was what got this whole fight started. I just wanted to know where the portal was and she called me a dipstick.

"That way," she said pointing away from Skulker's layer.

"Got it, and you really need to work on your insults, dipstick just doesn't cut it," I replied leaving towards the portal.

"One more thing," she yelled.

"Ya," I asked.

"There's a halfa on the other side of that portal, Danny Phantom, he'll try to shove you into his thermos," she said. I laughed. Skulker had once stolen one of those and tried to use it on me. It didn't work cause technically I wasn't a ghost but a wandering half demon who'd been sent to the world of ghosts.

"I'll remember that," I returned leaving towards the portal. It was closed. "Great," I sighed before extending my claws again. I cut through the medal easily enough because there was no type of magic sealing it. I quickly fazed through the now weakened ghost portal and resealed it. I looked around what seemed to be a lab. "Hmm Fenton Bazooka, Fenton Ghost detector, Fenton Anti-creep stick, someone's pretty egotistic," I stated picking up something that said 'Fenton Thermos'. "So this is the famous Fenton Thermos," I said to myself putting it down.

"And then there's me the famous ghost catcher Jack Fenton," someone yelled. I looked and saw a guy who had eaten way to much, and that was putting it in a nice way. He was holding up the something called the Fenton Rocket Launcher.

"I will repeat you have way to much ego," I stated before he shot me with a rocket. It knocked me back to the wall but it felt pathetic compared to what X.A.N.A. used to do to me.

"Ha, no ghost gets away from Jack Fenton," he said putting down the Fenton Rocket Launcher and then he grabbed the Fenton Gloves.

"Do you have anything that doesn't have the word Fenton in it," I asked getting up.

"Well now that you mention it," he thought while grabbing me with the gloves. I vanished from his grasp and reappeared behind him. "Your not getting away from me you ghost," Jack yelled picking up the anti-creep stick. I stared at him.

"Two things, one I'm not technically a ghost and two do you honestly use that on ghosts," I asked. Jack looked at what he was holding.

"Well I'll give you the weapon part, but you're still a ghost," he yelled picking up the Fenton Bazooka. He fired but I created a wall of black magic that blocked the shot.

"I don't have time for this," I said to myself powering up dark energy. I shot it at the wall and when I finished the blast all that was left was a gaping hole. "Sorry to cut the meeting short, but I have a demon to hunt," I declared bringing the wings out. I quickly flew out of the Fenton lab and into the sky.

"Get back here ghost," I heard Jack yell. Great, now I have a sad excuse for a ghost hunter, hunting me. Especially sense I'm not technically a ghost. While I was flying I came by a huge screen TV on top of a building.

"The two archaeologists Paul and Mark were found badly burned in an ancient temple of the coast of the Atlantic. The temple rests on a large island still intact today. This is truly a sad event as both the men came from our very own Amity Park. Back to you Caroline."

"In later news Danny Phantom has saved our town from yet another ghost yet the minds of many stay unchanged about him," Caroline began to say. By now it took super hearing to hear them. It didn't matter about this Danny Phantom, all that mattered was that I took out X.A.N.A., once and for all.

* * *

**_well that was the first chapter. sorry for the minimal Code Lyoko. it may stay like that for a little while but don't worry. Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and William will come. remember to review._**


	2. Waking the Dead II

_**Thank you for the reviews. Also I have now said this almost thirty times. I don't own anything. I've also sent the Mary Sue police to hunt Vella down. She won't give up easily.

* * *

**_

_**Anyways she's not in this chapter so here it is**_

"Come on Danny, you've taken out Skulker, Spectra, that really weird ghost that said the end is near and the box ghost at least ten times in one day. Don't you think that's enough," Sam said to Danny who was still in his ghost mode.

"Well there was that one other ghost, the one that melted the hole through my dad's lab," Danny replied. "And I really don't want to fight him tomorrow cause I have detention that day."

"And you know what happens if you miss detention again," Tucker said.

"Not helping," Danny yelled. "Besides it's what five in the morning, there really isn't much point in going to bed."

"Says you," Tucker replied. "Tell me if you see the ghost, I'm getting to bed."

"Tucker you stay up all night playing video games why can't you stay up all night now," Danny asked.

"Ya but I don't have to walk in those games," Tucker answered before heading home.

"I should probably head back too," Sam said. "I don't want my parents getting mad."

"Alright then. I guess I'll head home after doing a bit more patrol." After that Danny flew of leaving his friends to make their way home. Then his ghost sense went off. "Oh great," Danny mumbled to himself.

"You will make a fabulous addition to my collection," someone said. Danny immediately recognized the voice as Skulker's.

"Sorry, I've been locked in the mind of a demon before, I don't do cages very well," another voice said. This was one Danny had never heard before. Both of the ghosts sped by him at an incredible speed. Well not so incredible that Danny couldn't do it but it was still fast.

"Hey Skulker, who's he," I asked trying to divert his attention.

"Whelp," he said back stopping to look at Danny. "I'll get you later."

"There won't be a later for you," the other ghost yelled sending an incredible amount of black ectoplasm at Skulker. The blast knocked Skulker onto the ground. The other ghost however didn't seem to be through. He ignited himself on fire and then fell from the sky. He would have landed directly on Skulker, but Danny was able to suck the hunter into his thermos. "What the," the ghost asked as he hit the ground. "Oh it's one of those stupid thermoses," it said getting up. This ghost seemed different, namely cause it used its wings to fly. And other than the ghost dragon, no other ghost had wings, and this was certainly no dragon.

"Who are you," Danny asked of the new figure.

"Who are you that I have to justify myself. . . man I'm starting to talk like one really old dude, well I guess ten thousand years is pretty old," the ghost started to rant to itself.

"Well your going inside the thermos," Danny yelled trying to suck him into the thermos. Of course he wasn't a ghost but a demon so it had no effect not that Danny knew that.

"Sorry, Skulker already tried that trick," the ghost yelled jumping up punching Danny in the chest. Danny was sent flying through the air. "I'd love to stay, but unless you're X.A.N.A.," the ghost or whatever it was paused looking at him, "which you're not, then I have no use for you," the ghost yelled flying off. It still wasn't fast compared to Danny but Danny had no idea if it was top speed.

"Oh no ya don't," Danny yelled chasing after the other ghost.

"You don't know when to quit," the ghost said halting and then pulled a 180. The end result was his escape, he was flying slowly on purpose. Danny landed on the ground looking at the spec that used to be a ghost.

"Well that could have gone better," Danny said. Then he noticed something on the ground, it was a picture. There were five people on it who he would later learn were Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy himself. "What kind of ghost keeps a picture," Danny asked himself before heading home himself.

_**X.A.N.A.'s POV.**_

I peaked from around the corner in my human form. "Hmm, this phantom may prove useful," I said to myself. Then he flew off. "I can't let you leave so soon," I stated surrounding myself with the dark power allowing me to levitate. Also I turned myself into a spirit to avoid detection. After all, not even a ghost could detect a spirit, a watcher. As soon as Phantom reached his house he transformed back into his human self, Danny Fenton. "Hmm, interesting," I stated wondering how that could have happened. "Beelzebub," I called.

"Yes master," he responded in some kind of party streamer.

"Did I miss something while I was frozen in time," I asked looking at the streamer and party hat. Beelzebub made the items disappear.

"Nothing at all," Beelzebub quickly answered. I looked at him still suspicious.

"Beelzebub, I would like you to take over the most important person in Daniel's life. Use that person to convince him to join us. Make it work and don't get caught," I commanded. Beelzebub saluted and fused into Danny. Fusing was almost the same thing as overshadowing, only Danny still had full control. Beelzebub could only watch. But then again that's all I really needed, someone to watch. Amity Park would be a glorious capital once I ruled the world.

"Nebuchednezzer, Cankerworm," I called out. Both of them appeared in front of me. "Make sure that young Jeremy or any other gets in my way," I commanded. Both of them saluted and left to search for Jeremy. I to left to scan for other potential allies, though I doubted I'd find any in the human realm. I fazed through the wall and entered the Fenton lab. There I saw Jack and Maddie Fenton. I played with the option of appearing to them, but then Danny would come on the scene destroying all chance of his alliance. I opened the ghost zone without them noticing. Of course there was a ghost waiting to come out and though she was invincible I could still see her, without her seeing me. She held a guitar in her hand and looked quite angry. I didn't really care though, my mission was to find any powerful ghost that could pose a threat to Jeremy. . . except Clockwork. I entered the ghost zone and looked around. This could take awhile.

* * *

_**Take a good guess who X.A.N.A. will find. You'll find out soon enough. Please remember to review. I'll need two reviews to update. I'll try to keep up the update pace if you keep reviewing.**_


	3. Waking the Dead III

_**Vella has gone too far now. I'm sending Clockwork after her now. And yes that will actually be part of a later story so I'll just tell you that little cut right now.

* * *

**_

Vella was lying down on a beach someplace that took even Clockwork awhile to find her. Of course when he looked over the time stream he saw where she went. "Vella it isn't wise to play with other dimensions," Clockwork stated. He had froze time so that only he and Vella weren't frozen.

"You say that with everything," she replied not giving him a second glance.

"I don't want X.A.N.A. to try to escape here. He knows time is to dangerous to play with but other realities, he would love it."

"So what, it's your fault there even here," she countered.

"Excuse me," Clockwork asked for once perplexed.

"You create Dark Danny using time and then snip Lyoko out of the time stream and you expect nothing to go wrong. The advance in Chronol activity has caused a few television shows to become a reality," she explained. Clockwork was stunned by this.

"How many," he asked.

"Just six," Vella answered now looking at Clockwork. "It isn't that big a deal."

"I can't have X.A.N.A. dimension hopping. . . I can't have you dimension hopping." Vella found that very offensive.

"What's that supposed to mean," she yelled. Clockwork backed up.

"Sorry, these dimensions must be paused permanently," he solemnly said. Vella frowned.

"It was good while it lasted," she sighed opening a transdimensional rip in space.

"You can do that," Clockwork asked stunned. Vella had never shown that power before.

"Yup," she answered disappearing into the portal. Clockwork too left leaving that world and the other five in a permanent pause.

_**Well at least Clockwork found Vella. Anyways I don't own anything and here's my story.**_

_**Danny's POV.**_

"I can't believe that you got stuck with Lancer for another hour," Tucker said half mocked. I was getting really annoyed with that.

"It isn't my fault that Skulker pushed me into the teacher's lounge," I returned. I was really gonna kill Skulker the next time I saw him. Not that I could, even if I wanted to. Personally I think someone beat me to it.

"Anyways you got the picture," Tucker asked me. I took it out still perplexed by it.

"Ya I got it. Where's Sam," I asked.

"Dude she's already at your house waiting," Tucker answered.

"My parents let her in."

"Ya but something tells me she wants out," Tucker laughed. I knew what that meant, my dad had a new invention, and he was ready to blab about all day. Times like that make me enjoy detention, at least to a point.

I arrived at the door step and sure enough my dad was blabbing to Sam about the new and improved Fenton Ghost Detector. "This thing can detect any ghost if it dares to set foot into the Fenton house," Jack yelled. As if on cue I stepped in and the device rang out 'ghost detected to your left'. Jack turned around and looked at me. "Aww I thought I fixed it," he moaned before going back to the basement to 'fix it'.

"Thank you Danny," Sam sighed.

"How long has he been going on," I asked.

"Trust me, he's like the ghost hunter version of your sister. Instead of blabbing about psychology he blabs about ghosts." She stared at the picture Tucker had and grabbed it.

"Hey," he complained. Both of us ignored him.

"So this is the picture the ghost dropped," she asked looking at it.

"Yup," I responded taking it from her. "The strange thing is that the ghost doesn't look like any of these people." Then my ghost sense went off. "Oh great," I said turning into Danny Phantom. "I should've known. If you're the Box Ghost save me time and just leave."

"Sorry wrong answer, Dipstick," Ember yelled. I knew it was Ember as soon as she yelled dipstick.

"Well this is new," Tucker said. He was right. Ember never came straight for me. Without some people cheering her name she was weak.

"Didn't come to fight. Couldn't help but overhear you talking about the new ghost," she said coming out of the shadows. "I want him gone too," she held up her now broken guitar.

"Ouch," Sam said looking at it.

"Well unlike you, I'd like to know just a bit more about your new friend before I fight him," I declared changing back.

"Just shove him into your thermos," she yelled.

"Can't, tried, but it didn't work," I replied. She was skeptical. "It could have been cause Skulker was in it."

"Fine you do your thing, I'll do mine," she hollered flying through the roof. I stared back at the picture.

"Well that was quick," Tucker said grabbing the picture from me. He held it up to his PDA and scanned it. "I gotta go, I'll tell you if I can find anything about this picture," Tucker said handing the picture back to me. He left walking down the street.

"What do you think, should I go after Ember," I asked Sam. Little did I know that now with Tucker gone, a demon inside me saw his prime opportunity. He left my body and entered Sam, all without either of us knowing.

"Yup," Sam replied handing me my thermos.

"Alright then," I yelled changing back into Danny Phantom. Then I flew through the roof after Ember.

"Everything is going as planned," Sam or Beelzebub laughed to himself.

_**Let's get to Jeremy.**_

"I can't believe it, how did you guys get here so fast," I asked while defending against another one of Nebuchednezzer's blows. Luckily Cankerworm had left for another direction and though I could easily outrun the fighter demon, I decided to fight.

"Speed is everything," he answered jumping over me and then attempted to stab me with a dagger that he had materialized. I created a dark magic shield to block his shot, then I whirled around.

"I like defense more," I returned expanding the shield in his direction. Nebuchednezzer struggled to hold it off but eventually it came and knocked him off his feet. "Offense is good too."

"Well with speed I can make my escape," Nebuchednezzer yelled running off. I was puzzled. Nebuchednezzer never and I mean never ran from a fight unless there was a very good reason.

"Hey dipstick," I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw the one liner guitarist.

"Oh it's only you," I retorted. She looked mad.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to my guitar," she screeched holding up what must have been a new guitar.

"Then where'd you get that," I asked confused.

"All I have to do is steal a guitar and I can use my ghost energy to turn it into one of mine," she answered. "No you're going down Dipstick." I sighed.

"You really should take my advice, you need new insults. I mean come on I though Guitarists knew how to trash talk," I retorted. Ember didn't like this and tried another pink punch cord. I disappeared and sent myself through a nearby power line. I reappeared behind her and she turned around stunned. "Or maybe the only people who know how to trash talk, are singers," I yelled sensing out a powerful screech. One of the abilities that I had learned a bit later it was still one of my most powerful. It was practically identical to Danny's ghostly wail only it covered less area. It was also a lot stronger than Danny's but wasn't as good for defeating masses of ghosts. Ember's guitar broke into pieces just like her first.

"Why you," she began but was sucked away by a blue glow. I turned and saw Phantom floating above me.

"Oh great you," I sighed. I was weak from my fight with the ghost hunter with a huge ego, my first fight with Phantom, Nebuchednezzer, and Ember to escape and manage to lose him. Another person probably around fourteen walked onto the roof. The person was a girl but that wasn't the weird part. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Ha I knew you were a ghost," Phantom yelled. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew one thing for sure. This had X.A.N.A.'s name written all over it.

_**Oh yes it does. And his scheme makes even Dark Danny's, who I personally thought had the best evil scheme pail in comparison. Well as you know X.A.N.A. is still in the ghost zone, so let's see how that goes.**_

I couldn't believe it. I had located the two most powerful ghosts in the ghost zone and there was nothing I could do to release them. Dark Danny, who was probably a better ally, was locked away in Clockwork's tower. And I wasn't about to attack him, no fool would ever attempt that.

The other was Pariah who I now knew to be Ozai. I couldn't help but wonder if he would be mad at me because I killed him. If he was I'd lock him back up. The worst part was that not even I could open the coffin of forever sleep without the key. Nothing was working the way I wanted it to.

"Master," I heard psychically. I knew who it was. . . Beelzebub.

"What is it," I asked. "Is it bad news," I growled.

"No, everything is going as planed. Nebuchednezzer has lured Jeremy to the scene. Ember who you struck that deal with-," I remembered that deal.

"-Ah yes who should I get to work on her invulnerable and super powerful guitar."

"That isn't important at the moment. I'm in Phantom's girlfriend and Cankerworm is ready for the finishing blow," Beelzebub finished.

"Excellent, Phantom will never forgive Jeremy when he thinks he killed his girlfriend," I purred. That really helped. Everything on their side was going perfectly. Soon Phantom will be mine.

* * *

_**Like I said evil. Will it work, will Vella stop running away. Well next chapter will get back to the others in Code Lyoko. I'll need three reviews to post it though, considering I got five for this it shouldn't be too hard. Heck I'll even give you a sneak peak.**_

Phantom blasted me again sending me flying into a nearby building. "And that's for um," Phantom started.

"Oh stop your worse than Ember," I yelled charging a blast from an angle that was perfect for X.A.N.A.'s scheme. A jet of energy that looked like it came from me struck the building that the girl was standing on.

"Sam," he yelled. Phantom tried to get to her but he hit an area of dark magic. She was falling, and I was too busy being stunned at what happened to do anything about it.


	4. Will's Secret, XANA's Ploy I

_**For the first time in this story the others in Code Lyoko will be mentioned. Yay. Anyways I don't own anything and here's the story. also sorry about chapter three. the stupid thing wouldn't show up.

* * *

**_

_**William's POV. . . for any of you who couldn't guess Will is the same as William from my last story.**_

They still couldn't draw the connection could they. I couldn't help but think that, of course I was quick on connections because I knew that there was no such thing as a coincidence. There's a logical reason to almost everything, the only exception being Aelita. For almost ten years I wondered how she came to be. Not even Clockwork knew the answer, that meant no one did.

"Hey that was mine," I heard Ulrich yell. I looked closely and saw that Odd had taken his dessert. I couldn't help but laugh the first time I met Yumi. She had never even seen the younger me at that time. Time could be so confusing at times. The most annoying part was that I had to keep a double personality at all times to help make sure she didn't suspect anything.

"Time out," I heard someone yell. It had better be Clockwork though. If it wasn't there was going to be some problems. "Ah William it has been a long time."

"Finally, can I drop the act now," I practically screamed. Clockwork looked disappointed.

"I see you didn't enjoy spying on them," he asked or more so answered.

"No du. The whole other personality thing ain't work'in," I yelled at him. Good thing Clockwork had froze time otherwise everyone would be staring at me.

"Very well. You need to reveal who you are now. Both Jeremy and X.A.N.A. have returned and are in a place called Amity Park," Clockwork stated.

"You mean the ghost center," I asked.

"Yes, I can teleport you there as soon as you reveal yourself, goodbye," Clockwork finished leaving the area. I sat back down so not to draw attention to myself. Or draw any suspicions.

"Time in," I muttered. It took awhile as I was still not very good with that but eventually time restored itself. Then I got up and walked towards the four friends. "I need to see you outside," I told them. "All of you," I finished leaving. I heard them talk amongst themselves. Ulrich was skeptic, he always had been. He would like me more if I didn't have to keep this stupid double personality. Ya I guess I liked Yumi, but that was the most surefire way to make them not suspect as Will. Odd was whining about the food. Nothing new there. I bet he'd been like that long before I met him. Yumi and Aelita both wanted to see what I wanted. Mostly Yumi, ever since she returned from the past she had her suspicions. She even told the others. I guess she'd get to do that I told you so thing. "It's only a matter of time," I muttered to myself.

_**Not really much I can do there now that Lyoko is gone. Don't worry X.A.N.A. may think about rebuilding Lyoko just incase he loses again. Well I'm not done yet here's the Battle for Danny's alliance.**_

"I'm not a ghost," I yelled pulling out my wings. "I'd prefer something else. . . actually I don't really know what I'd be called."

"I'd call you dust," Phantom yelled sending a bolt of ectoplasm my way. I wasn't expecting the attack and it hit me in the chest.

"Now I'm mad," I yelled splitting into three different Jeremy's. Phantom gasped.

"No fair I've been trying to do that since forever," he yelled causing his hands to glow green ectoplasm. Great, now I have to defend myself and figure out what X.A.N.A.'s got planed for me. One of my multiples left the battle and went to search for X.A.N.A. or any of his henchmen. The other two both sprung up and blasted Phantom with dark energy. Phantom however created a shield of ectoplasm.

"That'll get annoying," I sneered sending my third half away from the hunt. I used it to strike the part of Phantom that wasn't covered by the shield. Then with him now falling to the ground I merged together. "Time to um. . . die," I asked trying to taunt him. Could I kill a ghost. Heck I killed X.A.N.A. and he was stronger than any ghost could ever be, save Clockwork.

"I'm not through yet," Phantom yelled back phasing through the ground. I sighed. I couldn't hit him while he was intangible, but he didn't know that. He appeared behind me and tried to punch me. I countered with a shield of dark magic. Then I quite literally brought fire down from the sky. It struck Phantom for awhile but then he went intangible. I cursed under my breath angry of his stupid powers. "Let's hope this works," Phantom yelled phasing into me.

"Bad move," I mocked sending a powerful electrical current through my body. The intense electricity knocked Phantom out shocked right down to his soul.

"So much for overshadowing you," he mumbled to himself. He got up and a white light appeared around him slowly turning him human. Before it was done it stopped and reversed keeping him a ghost.

"Your part human," I asked stunned.

"Yup," he answered blasting me again sending me flying into a nearby building. "And that's for um," Phantom started.

"Oh stop your worse than Ember," I yelled charging a blast from an angle that was perfect for X.A.N.A.'s scheme. A jet of energy that looked like it came from me struck the building that the girl was standing on.

"Sam," he yelled. Phantom tried to get to her but he hit an area of dark magic. She was falling, and I was too busy being stunned at what happened to do anything about it. Then I figured it out. X.A.N.A. wanted Phantom as his ally, and he was going to kill someone close to him to make it work.

"Beelzebub," I muttered. He was the ghost that triggered Phantom's ghost sense. "Nice try X.A.N.A.," I said speeding off to save that person. I could only hope I wasn't to late.

* * *

_**Well that was his scheme, next chapter past's will be revealed. X.A.N.A. returns with the new and improved Ember. And then begins the attack. I'll need four reviews for an update. and the moment I see that forth review I will update. I already got chapter five and six written.**_


	5. Will's Secret, XANA's Ploy II

_**Let's get back to the action hmm, and don't worry the fight isn't even close to over. Old demons can learn new tricks. Also all I own is Vella and the plot.

* * *

**_

"Gotcha," I yelled grabbing the person that Beelzebub had possessed. I said a series of ancient chants that would force Beelzebub to leave her body and when I was through he did just that. I then dropped the now unconscious girl and grabbed the weakened Beelzebub. "Where is he," I yelled. "Tell me now." He refused to even speak and simply vanished like a spirit, he was a spirit. "X.A.N.A.," I screamed out into the air. I was so sick of his sick and twisted plots. I was going to do more than kill him.

"You saved her," Phantom said skeptical. I looked at him and sensed no danger in him. "Why'd you send the blast at her then," he asked.

"That wasn't me. That was X.A.N.A.," I replied. Then I thought for a moment. X.A.N.A. wouldn't reveal his location that easily. "No it was Cankerworm."

"Who," he asked.

"He works for X.A.N.A.," I answered.

"How do I know you're not lying," he asked. Apparently he was still skeptical but his question was soon answered by a flash of lightning.

"Fine if Phantom won't side with us, he sides with no one," the demon said coming out from the smoke. It was no doubt Cankerworm. Another slash was opened in the air revealing Nebuchednezzer.

"Agreed," he returned looking at us. "And Jeremy dies too."

"That's how," I yelled not caring if Phantom joined the fight. These two were easy to take out. "Don't you idiots know you can't win."

"Especially with me helping him," I heard Phantom say. I looked at him letting Nebuchednezzer get a free strike. It didn't hurt very much but it was still annoying. I blocked a few more of his shots before flying upwards.

"What made you change your mind," I asked Danny who was busy dodging Cankerworm's attacks.

"Well the people in this town think I'm evil, which I'm not. So why not give you a chance," he replied. Cankerworm prepared a blast that would likely rip his soul to shreds. But if it missed Cankerworm would be to weak to fight. He fired the shot only to have me surround Danny with dark magic.

"Thanks, you think you can take out arrow boy," I asked referring to Nebuchednezzer who was shooting a stream of arrows. I hardly noticed this and went straight for Cankerworm. With a single punch he was out.

"Sure thing," Phantom replied blasting Nebuchednezzer with ectoplasm. That knocked the fighter demon. Of course the two couldn't let us win that easily. Both of their bodies broke into particles and then merged causing a bright radiant light. When it cleared there stood not two small demons but one huge demon. It had a flaming sword, dark black wings, and a triangular head.

"Meet Fusion," the beast yelled. It sounded like a cross between Nebuchednezzer and Cankerworm, which it probably was. It used its sword to create a wall of fire in the air. Both of us simply flew up. "You can't win, united we stand," it yelled creating a powerful wind around itself. When the dust from the whirlwind cleared he was gone.

"This is not good," Phantom stated.

"No duh," I retorted right before Fusion appeared behind me. He tried to kick me but I myself vanished. "Remember I'm part X.A.N.A., I have all his powers. That means I can detect you," I yelled blasting the two idiots backwards. However what would have normally knocked them unconscious barely fazed them.

"You cannot defeat me. I am one. We are one. You will fall," the demon roared. He sent out a screech much like my own. Only as wide spread as Danny's and as powerful as mine. This knocked us back and knocked me out because of my sensitive hearing. Danny however got right up and after a few seconds so did I.

"How'd he do that," Phantom asked.

"He has all of Cankerworm's powers and all of Nebuchednezzer's strength," I answered. I then realized that this would be a hard fight. they covered each others weakness. Cankerworm had no stamina or strength, and Nebuchednezzer had no powers. Fusion would be difficult to fight.

"How do we beat him," Phantom asked.

"Don't know, he's got no weakness," I answered moving out of the way of another dark bolt.

"He has to have at least one weakness." Phantom moved out of the way of a wave of dark energy. I reversed the charge of a nearby street light which therefore effected the gravity around Fusion. Cause he was flying upwards he sprang up faster than he intended to. I took that moment to grab hold of him and send an electrical current through his body.

"Phantom now," I yelled flying out of the way. Phantom used his ghostly wail which easily knocked Fusion back. He clutched his ears until he was able to dissipate the sound. Then he flew straight at Phantom and punched him back, even though he was intangible. "He's tough I'll give him that much," I yelled meditating. Slowly four Yin knights materialized from the air and landed on the ground. They were quite literally my version of the fire knight and the only monster I had perfected.

"Impressive, the young half demon can create monsters," Fusion chuckled seeing them as little threat. So that's what I was, a half demon, wonder what the other half is.

"Search and destroy," I yelled. My Yin knights grew long and slender wings and held up their swords. A closer inspection of them revealed my symbol, a star in a circle with five lines from where the circle and star met. They also had helmets shaped like a long triangle as well as having white armor.

"Should we run," Phantom asked.

"No, we finish him. You distract him, I'll prepare a separation spell, or something to split Fusion apart," I answered beginning to meditate again.

"Fine with me," Phantom responded floating up towards Fusion. Fusion had already destroyed most of the Yin knights.

"Ah the young halfa," Fusion mocked surrounding himself in a bubble of black magic. "You have lost."

"We'll see about that," Phantom yelled back blasting the demon. It had little to no effect. By now an entire sea of people had come to watch the fight. The police had even came to the scene and where talking among themselves. Fusion struck Phantom back with a devastating blow. Phantom crashed into the crowd below but managed to go intangible before he reached them.

"You have spunk, perhaps if you join us you can rule this town," Fusion offered.

"Your worse than Vlad. I would never join you," Phantom retorted blasting the bubble with an ectoplasmic blast. Though it didn't hurt Fusion it did brake the shield.

"Maybe I can change your mind with," Fusion paused vanishing and reappearing near Sam, "her."

"Put Sam down," Phantom yelled charging his ectoplasm.

"I wouldn't want you to hurt dear Sam would you," Fusion mocked holding up his sword. "Join me and she lives."

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to split this fight up," I yelled sending the separation spell at Fusion. He dropped Sam and wreathed in pain.

"Nooo," he screamed as both Nebuchednezzer and Cankerworm were pulled out of Fusion. "We will return," they both gasped before disappearing.

"I'm sure you will." I looked at the still unconscious Sam and Phantom who had now landed.

"Inviso-Bill-," one of the police members started.

"Danny Phantom," he yelled.

"Whatever, you are hereby under arrest," he finished. I looked at the police man before he looked back at me.

"That was the second most retarded thing I've heard in my life. You can't lock up a dead guy," I retorted looking at the man like he was retarded. No doubt he was.

"Second most," both Phantom and the officer asked.

"Don't ask," I replied.

"You're under arrest too, um, uh," the officer started.

"I don't have time for this," I sighed creating a field of black magic that surrounded me, Phantom, and Sam and then teleported us away. I bet the police looked stunned at that.

_**Well that's all for Danny and Jeremy. Next up William. Normal POV.**_

This should be fun, William thought as he saw Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. The question was, did he want to reveal it slowly or all at once. He'd try to get them to tell him. If they didn't he'd have to brake it out all at once.

"So what'd you want," Yumi asked. William would try the most classic approach first.

"I feel like you're hiding something." William knew that would never work.

"Like what," Ulrich asked.

"Oh something that is dangerous, that you found on accident," William said playing around the answer.

"I um don't know what you're talking about," Ulrich nervously replayed. William couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to play around the subject he wanted to yell it out. Of course he feared if he did it might give them anorexic shock. William decided to do it anyways.

"I'm talking about X.A.N.A., about the virtual world you guys found that I could never remember the name to," William exclaimed. Anorexic shock here we come, was all that William could think about.

"How did you," Aelita stuttered shocked that I knew.

"I knew um. . . well um. . .," William stopped and tried to reorganize the thought. "Sorry time travel really hurts the brain. If you think jet lag is bad you haven't seen anything."

"Time travel. . . wait you're the kid, your Will," Yumi shouted.

"Thank you," William sighed now that, that weight was off.

"But why tell us," Ulrich asked.

"Besides not having to worry about you drawing connections and having to keep a double personality-," William started but was interrupted.

"So that's why you acted different from Will," Odd said. Everyone looked at him. "Sorry."

"Anyways Clockwork, who is kind of like Vella's boss, said that they've returned."

"Who are they," all of them asked.

"Jeremy and X.A.N.A., and I can take us there."

* * *

_**That was the second longest chapter I've wrote. Remember to review I'll update after four reviews.**_


	6. Rising Storm I

_**I can't believe it. Only two days and I'm on chapter six. And I'm talking about when I wrote it mind you. I still don't own anything but the plot and Vella. Well here's the story.

* * *

**_

_**Jeremy's POV.**_

"Where am I," Phantom asked. He looked like a kid after I teleported. I guess that's what they meant by halfa, he was half human.

"An abandoned factory, France," I answered. Lyoko still wasn't there. Wonder what happened to it.

"France, why on Earth did you send us here," Phantom yelled. Then he looked and saw that he was human. He changed back into a ghost. I laughed knowing how pointless that was. It was unlikely for X.A.N.A. to ever come back here. He must have hated the place after being trapped in Lyoko for so long.

"It's where I once lived."

"You mean when you where alive," he added. I looked back at him before opening the elevator which was still there.

"I'm still very much alive, just as alive as you that is," I said waiting for the question.

"But then how'd you get in the ghost zone and how could you do all those things," he asked in a loud voice.

"I got to the ghost zone ten thousand years ago-," Phantom interrupted my speech long before I could finish.

"-You said you lived here, this place must have been built way after that."

"It's an annoying thing called time travel. Technically speaking you were born before me, but in reality my essence, my soul, has been around for twenty thousand years," I answered. Phantom was stunned.

"How did you travel through time," he asked. I held up one of Clockwork's medallions. "Clockwork."

"You know him," I asked surprised. I didn't expect Phantom to know Clockwork.

"Ya he helped me beat my evil self," Phantom answered. I laughed at this. "What's so funny," he yelled thinking I was making fun of the fact that he was once evil.

"Nothing it's just ironic. X.A.N.A., you did hear about him from me right," I asked.

"No."

"X.A.N.A. is my evil self. Because he was frozen he has the same powers as me and we're both just as experienced. We each have allies and intellect that matches the greatest minds. The only thing is X.A.N.A. isn't technically my evil self, I'm X.A.N.A.'s good self," I explained.

"What's the difference," he asked.

"X.A.N.A. existed first," I answered.

"Ouch."

"Anyways what I meant when I said I was just as alive as you was this," I answered. My body began to glow white and when the process was complete there stood Jeremy Belpois. Not the demon but the kid.

"You're a halfa," Phantom exclaimed. "But how?"

"I wouldn't say a halfa. That implies that I'm half ghost, I'm not."

"Then what are you," Phantom asked.

"Half demon according to Fusion," I answered still not sure weather to trust Fusion with what he said.

"How did that happen," Phantom asked confused. I bet he was still catching up to the fact that demons existed. But then again that shouldn't take to long for someone who hunted ghosts.

"X.A.N.A. used me as a vessel to get to this world. After a series of strange events X.A.N.A. ended up in a cryogenic chamber and I ended up in the spirit world. Which shortly after the fall of bending became the ghost zone," I explained. "Now X.A.N.A. has come back to conquer the world, same scenario. And the only thing really standing in his way is me. And I'm pretty sure X.A.N.A. was holding back the last time I killed him." Phantom looked stunned. Who wouldn't. "I'll explain more when she's awake," I said motioning towards Sam.

"Is she okay," Phantom said rushing over to her.

"Why, you got a crush on her," I asked. Phantom blushed, or at least as much as a ghost could.

"No," he yelled defensively. I looked at him and tried not to laugh. She began to stir and slowly got up.

"Danny, what happened. The last thing I remember was Ember and then," she said trying to stand up.

"Danny hmm. Wouldn't happen to be Jack's kid would you," I asked.

"Ya, why," he asked.

"Does your dad put the word 'Fenton' on everything he builds," I asked. It was a question that had been bothering me for some time.

"I guess so," Phantom answered. I guess Phantom never really thought about it before. Sam looked at me and then asked a question I was hoping I wouldn't here.

"Your one of the people in the picture aren't you," she asked. Phantom looked at me for a moment before realizing it himself.

"You are aren't you," he added to Sam's question.

I sighed knowing the truth was coming out, "yup Jeremy Belpois at your service."

"Where are we," she asked.

"An abandoned factory, France," I answered.

"How on Earth did we get there," she screeched. Human or not that still hurt.

"Calm down, I teleported you here to avoid dumb and dumber," I answered knowing I had just opened the flood gates for so many more questions.

"You can teleport," she asked skeptic.

"Yup, speaking of which I guess we should be getting back to the USA," I answered. "Any requests cause the USA's a big place."

"Ya, if you can then Tucker's house," Sam requested.

"Sorry never been there before, how bout the Fenton's lab," I asked beginning to surround us in black magic.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," both of them yelled. But it was to late. We had already teleported. When we arrived Danny was unconscious again, I guess it had something to do with the fact that he's half ghost, but Sam was still conscious.

"What was so bad about that," I asked. Then I saw the lumbering Jack Fenton holding the Fenton Ghost Detector. Then it said Ghost detected to your right. Jack looked at me, who was in front of Danny, and I looked at Jack. "Ah crud," I stated.

"GHOST," Jack yelled grabbing the spare Fenton Thermos. He tried to use it on me but the blue glow simply did nothing. It didn't effect Danny cause I was in the way.

"You should really get that fixed," I said sending a shock to his brain. This quite literally made him have to go. . . badly. He charged out the lab to go to the bathroom.

"What did you do to him," Sam asked.

"Let's just say he's going to unload some things," I answered before sucking Danny into the Fenton Thermos.

"Why'd you do that," she yelled thinking I'd leave with him or something.

"Cause he's lighter this way. And I didn't feel like carrying him all the way to Tucker's house," I answered. "Plus he'll never know."

"Oh."

_**Well that's not much of a cliffhanger but this will be.**_

"Give it up fugitive," Walker yelled out to me. I couldn't believe it. Some loser ghost warden daring enough to try to lock me, X.A.N.A. the ultimate being over energy, up. Well this wouldn't go unpunished.

"Why should I," I yelled. "Beelzebub," I called. Beelzebub appeared before me and looked at Walker.

"I see you got in trouble with the law," Beelzebub sneered.

"You know what to do, take out the chief. His followers have little will power and will obey you," I said motioning for Beelzebub to take out Walker.

"Yes boss," Beelzebub replied entering Walker. Walker struggled for a moment before Beelzebub took control. "Stop," Beelzebub yelled from within Walker's body.

"Why sir," one of the guards asked.

"Because we're going after Danny Phantom again, only this time we have a new ally," Beelzebub said as I flew towards him.

"Indeed you do," I laughed at the confused guard. Phantom will fall, and with him, Amity Park.

* * *

_**That's all for this chapter. Also I'll need four reviews to update. I'll try to make my chapters grow steady in length from now on. **_


	7. Rising Storm II

_**Well it looks like X.A.N.A. has yet another plot. Except now he's just going to use brute force.

* * *

**_

It didn't take too long for me to reach Tucker's house. Of course Sam had to lead the way but the two houses were very close. By my standards anyway. Sam knocked on the door to get what would sem to be Tucker's mom. "Oh good, Tucker's been waiting for you Sam. . . where's Danny," she asked. "And who's he."

"I'm a friend," I answered. "And Danny will get here soon."

"Oh alright," she said accepting that. She let us in and I saw a single hallway that Sam had began to walk down. I followed pretty sure that was the way to Tucker's room.

"Tucker it's me. . . Sam," she said knocking on the door. He opened the door to see Sam. I had turned invisible for the moment not wanting anyone to faint, at least not now.

"Where's Danny," he asked. Sam held up the Fenton Thermos and let Danny out. "Why'd you keep him in there?"

"It's easier to carry him, he was out cold," she answered.

"Ghost fight."

"Yup," Sam answered looking at Tucker's computer. "So what'd you find," she asked looking at the screen.

"Nothing, except a missing person report for this kid, Jeremy. It says here he was kidnaped about a month ago," he answered. Sam didn't look to surprised. Jeremy had probably faked it.

"So I was kidnaped hmm, good cover story, even somewhat true," I said reveling myself. Tucker looked shocked.

"Your that kid," he gasped. "And you're a ghost."

"I am so sick of everyone calling me a ghost. I am fully alive, I might not be fully human, but I am fully alive," I yelled. I was getting sick of everyone calling me a ghost. First Jack, the Phantom, and then this kid. It was getting very annoying.

"Then how were you invisible," he asked skeptical, like everyone else had been.

"I said I was half human, never said what the other half was," I answered still not wanting to reveal the other half to him yet. "Danny will explain once he wakes up, X.A.N.A. is near," I said sensing him.

"Who's X.A.N.A.," Tucker asked.

"They'll explain that to you," I answered leaving his house. I transformed back into my demon half and looked around for any sight of X.A.N.A., he was nowhere. I flew up trying to get an eagle's eye view. "Show yourself," I yelled out. I got my answer in the form of a shadow blast that sent me flying across the street.

"I'm sorry dipstick but X.A.N.A.'s absent at the moment, but I'm ready to play," a voice said. It was Ember. "Let's start with a few more power cords," she yelled blasting me with at least three more. I was too weak from the first to dodge them.

"How did you get out of the thermos," I gasped regaining my composure. Her guitar looked newer, stronger, and more durable. "When did you get a new guitar."

"Two questions one answer, X.A.N.A.," she answered blasting me backward even farther with a wide spread sonic blast. I had enough of getting hit. I formed a black magic bubble identical to the one Fusion had used earlier. I rammed her with it knocking her back this time.

"Should have known you were working for him," I sneered sending a charge through the air. She went intangible before the charge could hit her.

"Fusion now," she yelled. I looked behind me and saw the giant demon strike me with its sword. Ember hit me with another power cord sending me to the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me," I gasped. They had broke my shield way to easily. Fusion charged a fire shot in his hand and then sent it down in one huge blast. I managed to teleport out of the way before it hit. Of course neither of them knew that.

"We win," Ember yelled. Fusion paused for a moment, I knew what he was doing. He was trying to sense me.

"No, he still lives," Fusion replied. I took the opportunity to make a shot.

"You got that right," I yelled sending a wave of light at Fusion blinding him. I flew right at him and sent a current of energy stronger than any I had ever used before. He dropped to the ground smoking. "Your next," I roared looking at Ember. I screeched creating a sonic blast. It should have broke her guitar but it stood strong.

"Ha, X.A.N.A. got Vulcan to make my new guitar invincible," Ember laughed knocking me back with yet another power cord. I knew who Vulcan was. He was the best blacksmith there was, he could make any weapon no matter how powerful. The worst part was he worked for X.A.N.A., that's how he learned about safe passage to the Earth. And I even suspected it was Vulcan who made X.A.N.A. evil. Then I got hit from below. When I looked down I saw Fusion flying towards me. He rammed with an incredible amount of force. He tossed me back to the ground leaving a huge crater.

"Now I'm officially pissed," I snarled watching as countless idiots gathered around the fight. I shot back up and surrounded myself in a blinding light. When it was gone so was. I had just moved up so high it would be impossible for them to find me anytime soon. So I took advantage of that and shot anti-gravitational currents at two empty cars that I could barely see. I flung them at the two allies and because they came from behind, the cars landed their marks and took them both down.

"Let me guess," Ember retorted, "he's not dead yet."

"What could have ever told you that," Fusion mocked getting back up. I created a huge fireball, which to them would seem like a star, and shot it at them. "He's higher than us," Fusion yelled moving out of the way of the fiery mass. Ember simply went intangible.

"Let's see if the dipstick likes this," Ember yelled playing a power cord. It was a lucky shot for her cause I wasn't expecting it. I was hit by it and sent flying out of the sky. I didn't hit the ground though because Fusion created a black magic bubble to surround me. I struggled trying to get out but it was pointless. The magic was unbreakable.

"Just great," I sighed.

_**I'm not through yet.**_

It took a long time to tell Tucker everything that we knew, which still wasn't everything. "So where's demon boy now,"Tucker asked. I had been unconscious at the time he had left so I didn't know either.

"You know I think he'd prefer Jeremy," I said knowing how annoying it could be when someone gets your name wrong.

"Whatever," Tucker replied.

"Danny Fenton, or should I say Danny Phantom you are hereby under arrest by the law," someone yelled.

"Please be Walker," I silently prayed looking out the window. It wasn't, it was the police, human police. "How did they know," I yelled.

"Leave the house now," they yelled again. Now I had no idea what to do, I couldn't let them put me in jail, and I couldn't fight them. I was completely lost.

* * *

_**That's all for now. I'll need again four reviews to update. Again I'm way ahead and by the time that this is posted I'll probably have chapter ten written. Also I forget to say this so I'll say it now. All I own is Vella and the plot. Nothing else.**_


	8. Reinforcements I

_**Let's see how they get out of this mess. Remember people I'm ahead. By the time this is posted I'll have two more chapters ready. As soon as you review I update. Also a brand new piece of info, unless I get five reviews this story will be on halt. and I still don't own anything.

* * *

**_

_**Jeremy's POV**_

As if being trapped in a bubble of black magic that was slowly shrinking wasn't bad enough, the fact that X.A.N.A. was still out there was worse. "Face it you lose, I Fusion, will slowly-," Fusion began.

"Shut up, I already know that," I yelled not in the mood. Ember looked at me and was positive I was dead.

"Where's Phantom," she asked. That was a change of pace.

"Why do we need to know where he is," Fusion asked.

"We have the most powerful being underneath X.A.N.A., I don't want that dipstick to ruin it," she yelled.

"Oh, X.A.N.A. mentally told me that Phantom was being taken care of. He has his own share of problems," Fusion answered. The bubble was so small by now I couldn't even move. Either way I still heard them. Wonder what X.A.N.A. had planed for Phantom.

"Strange," an unknown voice called out. "It should be me you're worried about," the voice yelled again. A figure jumped down who had black hair, and was carrying what looked like a staff. To me this was the weirdest thing that could have happened. Some new person jumping down saying he was to be feared.

"Who are you supposed to be," Ember asked. I was stunned that she didn't use dipstick. She always said dipstick to newcomers.

"Your worst nightmare," the figure scoffed raising his staff. "Ulrich now," he yelled. Someone sliced the bubble in half cracking it wide open. The figure said it correctly, the name was no coincidence, it was the Ulrich I knew.

"Am I glad to see you," I said stretching. Ember was busy fighting William, and she was not faring very well. William blasted her back with a wave of a blinding light.

"Same here," Ulrich replied. "Aelita, Odd, Yumi, group attack," Ulrich yelled heading of towards Fusion. All of them jumped down from the building that they had been on and surrounded the awesome demon.

"Bring it," Fusion yelled encompassing himself with the black aura. He expanded it knocking all of them back. Aelita moved the Earth in a wave and sent it at Fusion, who simply flew up. Odd added a few bolts from his bow all landing their marks. "You'll have to do better than that," Fusion yelled igniting his hands on fire. He dispatched the fires straight for the four but I quickly created a black magic shield repelling the attack.

"You ready," Yumi asked.

"Yup," Ulrich replied. I had no idea what they meant until it happened. Yumi's gem began to glow and then Ulrich was lifted of the ground with his sword. "Hey Fusion, handle this," Ulrich yelled trying to slice Fusion with his sword. Fusion blocked with his own and then transferred an electrical current to Ulrich. Yumi who was levitating him also got the shock sending Ulrich back to the ground, where he landed on Yumi.

"A feeble attempt," Fusion mocked. A giant slab of Earth hit him on his backside getting him to turn around. "Who dares," he yelled looking around. I had cloaked Aelita so she wouldn't be seen by the demon.

"Hey hotshot, behind you," Odd yelled at Fusion, who had lucklessly just turned around only to see one of Odd's bolts hit him right in the face. Fusion was knocked back by the sheer pain that the shot brought. "There's more where that came from," Odd yelled. Fusion, now furious, created a literal fire wall which he hurled at Odd and me. I was able to dodge it by soaring up but Odd wasn't so lucky. He was out as a fallen soldier next to Ulrich. Yumi had already gotten up.

"Hey demon boy, let's have a fair fight shall we," I asked summoning a glowing white blade.

"We shall," Fusion replied charging me with his own blade. The figure, which I now took to be William, was still crushing Ember with his staff. Then he ripped a whole in space that looked like it lead back to the ghost zone.

"In you go," William yelled tossing her in and closing the door. He noticed Ulrich still laying on the floor and Odd who was slowly getting up. I myself had lost the upper hand against Fusion and he shot me back to the ground. "Good technique," William mocked.

"William. . . you are William right," I asked still slightly unsure.

"Yup," William responded creating a portal where Fusion's next shot had been aimed. It simply flew harmlessly into the portal. William shut that one and opened another. The flame came out targeted at Fusion who encased himself in shadow magic.

"William I heard from Fusion that Phantom was in trouble. We need to send some people over in that direction to help him," I said pointing to Tucker's house.

"Gotcha, Odd, Yumi," he yelled jumping up into the air and then did a small sword to staff fight with Fusion. Both Odd and Yumi were looking at him for direction. "Head that way, the halfa I told you about is in trouble, from something," William told them having no idea what was wrong. Then again neither did I. Both of them ran the way that I had pointing, Odd even did a mock salute.

"Fools, you could not defeat me together, you can not defeat me separated," Fusion yelled sending more black magic in every single direction. William held up his staff and a white force field appeared around us.

"Keep that up, I'll prepare a separation spell," I said beginning to meditate. Fortunately because I had already done the spell once It didn't take as long this time. I shot the spell at Fusion and he began to glow. Surprisingly the beam began to glow the same color and it began to backfire. When the beam cleared I was weakened and Fusion was still together.

"It won't be that easy this time around," he laughed. Just great, he was immune to a separation spell, how annoying.

_**Looks like Fusion's got an upgrade. How will the four warriors be able to defeat him. And how will Danny fare against the police. Let's find out.**_

"How did they know," I yelled again.

"Danny you better do as they say, at least until we can get this whole thing situated," Sam said. Surprisingly it was somewhat reassuring.

"Alright," I replied walking out. My ghost sense went off as soon as I stepped outside. Then I saw that all of the police men had red eyes. It was Walker. "Nice try Walker," I yelled turning into Danny Phantom.

"How did you, but you, how did you know," Walker yelled.

"Du I have a ghost sense. Didn't you know that already," I retorted. Walker slapped his forehead and left the chief policeman.

"No I didn't, but I bet you didn't know that I'm not Walker," Walker yelled. Now I was really confused.

"Is this some stupid joke, cause if it is, it's more stupid than joke," I said looking at the ghost warden.

"Oh no joke son of Maddie and Jack Fenton, I am-," something cut him off. It seemed to be some kind of telepathy. "Sorry, Danny Fenton I am Beelzebub, master of possession," he yelled.

"Why'd you get cut off," I asked.

"I'd rather not say," Beelzebub responded. "Destroy him," he yelled. All of Walker's guards left the police as they headed to me. Beelzebub tried to hit me with his powers, but ended up hitting a guard.

"You're worse than I ever was," I scoffed stopping. As Beelzebub and all of the ghost police stopped I began to zap first and then I would suck them into the Fenton thermos. It didn't take long for there to be only Walker left.

"Fine you win, let's see you fight my boss though," Beelzebub laughed leaving Walker's body the ghost collapsed harmlessly on the ground.

"How hard can he be," I foolishly asked. Lightning struck in a circle formation until an orb so bright that it was impossible to look at it appeared.

"You have no idea," a voice which I thought to be X.A.N.A. said. A blast of blinding light hit me through what must of been Tucker's entire house. It wasn't since I was in his room.

"Strong ghost," Tucker asked.

"Try strong demon," I answered. I had no clue how powerful X.A.N.A. was. And something told me I was about to find out the hard way.

_**Allow me to see one last point of view.**_

"I am the Box Ghost, fear me," the pathetic ghost yelled again.

"Shut up," I seemingly screamed. He was more annoying than the ghost kid. At least he didn't constantly say, I am the ghost kid, fear me.

"You can not shove meeeee," he yelled while a sucked him into my own thermos. It's about time I got him. I planed to go back to my dad and hope that he didn't see me when I saw it. What must have been thousands of flashes of lightning rain from the sky. I was pretty sure that either the ghost kid had caused it, or he was there. Either way he was going down.

* * *

_**Let's see if anyone can guess who that was. and remember five reviews or the story goes to pause.**_


	9. Reinforcements II

_**fortunately I got my five reviews. Also I have no more chapters ready and my word fountain is running dry. Anyways there is no review requirement for the next chapter but reviews will speed me up. also I don't own anything.

* * *

**_

_**Danny's POV.**_

I got up slowly trying to recover from the shot. "Dude, this guys probably tougher than your bad side," Tucker said. I looked at him threateningly.

"Not helping," I yelled flying back to the demon. It was then I got my first clear view of him. He wasn't near the size of Fusion, he was probably smaller than me. He wore a pitch black breastplate with what looked like an eye on it. He held a staff which split at either end. The staff itself was black, the ends were golden.

"Gaze upon the face of power," the demon laughed not even moving.

"The only thing I'll be gazing on is your defeat," I yelled charging him. He simply held up a hand and I was stopped. He flung his hand and I too was flung.

"Do not kid yourself, it is impossible to win," X.A.N.A. roared straining himself to do something. Slowly the entire area was being engulfed in blackness, both him and I were in it. I couldn't see a thing, not even what was right in front of me. "So as the shadows engulf the light, so shall I engulf you," X.A.N.A. shouted. A blast hit me from behind, then on the left, and then from below. He was everywhere. "You will face a fate worse than death," X.A.N.A. yelled charging up something. I could see the charges light, which meant I had one last chance to get to X.A.N.A. Unfortunately I was far too weak to move. "So this ends it," X.A.N.A. roared sending the blast. It was over, I was gone.

_**Is Danny dead, hmm. Well we'll see later. Right now we get back to the fight with Fusion.**_

"I'm gonna kill this annoying excuse for a minion once in for all," I yelled flying upwards. I clawed at Fusion deeply cutting him, but it was mutual. He clawed back at me before I flew away from him.

"Rashness can kill," William yelled holding his staff ready to use it at any moment. Fusion raced towards me with his sword. I flew over it and created three small black discs and flung them at Fusion. He covered his body with his wings to block my attack. Fusion apparently didn't like my assault and came at me with his sword. The first few shots missed more sadly than anything I've seen before. Then one hit me in the wing.

"It's over," Fusion yelled pulling his sword back.

"Aelita now," William yelled. A shadow was cast above Fusion and it was slowly growing smaller and smaller.

"Ah crud," Fusion gasped before the giant boulder hit him plunging him towards the ground.

"Nice work, now let's take him in," William said preparing his staff. The rock began to move slightly and then the rock was picked up and flung away.

"It will not be that easy," Fusion sneered slashing William's staff. Surprisingly the staff held. The sword on the other hand broke in two. "Impressive," Fusion said a tint of shock in his voice. I was sick of X.A.N.A.'s lackies, Will could kill Fusion for all that I could care. I was going straight for the head, X.A.N.A. himself.

"Have fun with Fusion, I'm taking X.A.N.A.," I yelled flying as fast as I could.

_**I've changed POVs a lot so I'll just say it's normal POV.**_

The black orb that had surrounded the two beings, X.A.N.A. and Danny, dissipated leaving only the victorious demon. "Where's Phantom," a voice asked. X.A.N.A. turned around and saw it was only Odd.

"Let's just say, he is no longer with us," X.A.N.A. sneered dematerializing himself. X.A.N.A. reappeared behind the arrow less archer.

"You killed him," Odd yelled.

"Now, now. He was half ghost, I didn't kill him, I crushed him. There is no Phantom left, he is gone forever," X.A.N.A. snarled. Odd gasped at the power that the demon held. He pulled back his string and shot a blast. X.A.N.A. caught it in his hand without flinching. "Cute toy," X.A.N.A. sneered slashing it with his staff. The bow was cut into two pieces effortlessly. "Prepare to meet the same fate as Phantom," X.A.N.A. yelled holding up his staff and clipped Odd with the staff. The rod shocked Odd intensely sending him to the ground. Just as X.A.N.A. was about to bring the killing blow a rock hit him on the side.

"Forget someone," Yumi yelled holding a car with her telekinesis this time. X.A.N.A. turned around to see the telepathic warrior.

"How could I," X.A.N.A. scoffed. Yumi flung the car at X.A.N.A. but he sent a violent shock at the projectile turning it to dust. "You'll have to do better than that my dear," X.A.N.A. laughed throwing his staff. It hit Yumi's gemstone perfectly and shocked her at the same time. X.A.N.A. summoned his staff back to him leaving an unconscious Yumi and a broken diamond neckless. X.A.N.A. laughed to himself lifting both of them up with electricity and then teleported them. "No one can stop me, Phantom couldn't, Odd couldn't, and Yumi couldn't." A blast sent him flying towards a building. He crashed into causing the structure to fall.

"BUT I CAN," Jeremy yelled furious at what had happened. In his eyes was a bloodthirsty look. The same look was clear in X.A.N.A.'s eyes.

"We shall see," X.A.N.A. replied getting up from the rubble.

_**Sorry that fight is reserved for next chapter. Sorry.**_

"Give it up," William yelled. He was getting tired of bashing this futile demon. It was apparent to him that Fusion had lost.

"Never," he screamed creating a flaming ball of tar in the air. A good attack had William not have been above him. "I may not win, but neither shall you," Fusion yelled sending the tar at the still unconscious Ulrich.

"No," William yelled. It was impossible to save Ulrich.

"Yes," Fusion smiled as the tar struck Ulrich. "Like I said you-," Fusion was cut of by a sword being stuck into his neck. Fusion gasped for a moment before he shattered into what had to be a million pieces. I looked at who had stabbed him. It was Ulrich riding on a rock. Ulrich jumped back down from the ground and the rock fell. Aelita was there too. William floated down to join the other two victors.

"How did you," William asked confused how Ulrich survived.

"Remember, I can split into three, I was only faking being unconscious," he answered. A screech was heard in the distance. "You have got to be kidding, more fighting,' Ulrich moaned. He was getting tired.

"No, I was able to get close enough to read Fusion's mind," William began.

"That must have taken awhile,' Ulrich sarcastically said. Both William andAelita looked at him. "Sorry, I've been with Odd too long."

"Anyways X.A.N.A.'s going to destroy the city," William finished. "We have to leave, now."

"But what about Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, and even Phantom. What about everyone else," Aelita yelled shocked at what William had said.

"We aren't any use to the world dead. We have to go, now."

* * *

_**Well that's all for now. I'll work on this more but I'm going to try another story. as long as this gets more reviews I'll be happy to update this faster.**_


	10. Reinforcements III

_**Well then, I'm still ahead of you by the way. Also I don't own anything other than the plot. Be warned soon lots of death will take place, you have been warned.

* * *

**_

_**Normal POV**_

According to Valerie the Fenton's had been right, the ghost detector was broke. Because she was looking at two, not one but two, monstrosities fighting near Tucker's neighborhood. And the stupid thing still said there were no ghosts in the area. Little did she know that ghosts were purposely staying away from that area to avoid the wrath of the king of darkness. Even she, a rash ghost hunter, decided that it would be best if she let the monsters tire themselves out before daring to go into the battlefield. Besides it was a good fight.

"We shall see," said the one that had just crashed into a building. For those that don't know that was the demon known as X.A.N.A., while the other was Jeremy.

"Equal powers, equal experience, this is gonna be a long fight," Jeremy snarled sending his body ablaze. He planed to storm X.A.N.A. before he even knew what happened. He blasted the entire pile of rubble that X.A.N.A. was under, but before the blast could come anywhere near the beast he teleported. Needless to say Jeremy wasn't exactly thrilled. "Show yourself you coward," he yelled.

"Very well," X.A.N.A. responded appearing behind Jeremy and then blasted him in his backside. Jeremy careened down to the ground leaving yet another crater in the now wasteland.

"Coward," Jeremy yelled, "do you have no courage." Jeremy charged back up at X.A.N.A. and grabbed hold of him. Both of the demons sent a charge through the others body, both of them getting nowhere. At least, for the moment. Then the power in the air surrounding the two sent them both flying backwards into two different buildings. Both of which crumbled to the ground.

"I must say, we're getting nowhere with this," X.A.N.A. sneered annoyed with the fighting. He had been right though. Every bruise or cut that Jeremy had he did. Jeremy even nodded signifying that he agreed, not that that would stop him. He got up and screeched. A sonic wave erupted from his mouth tearing up the entire area that X.A.N.A. had been in.

"Dead yet," Jeremy rhetorically asked. He was pretty sure that the king of darkness wouldn't take dying too lightly.

"No, you," the beast responded blasting Jeremy fro behind. Jeremy was over the whole teleport behind my back and shoot me thing. Not that he could stop X.A.N.A. from doing it.

"Fine two can play that game," Jeremy yelled disappearing. X.A.N.A. knew immediately what he meant and turned around. He waited for a moment but didn't see anything. Then he got struck by lightning from behind. "Point for me," Jeremy yelled from his original location. That had been one of his cheaper shots.

"Why you little," X.A.N.A. growled baring his teeth, though they were far closer to fangs. Valerie, who was still watching was amazed. She had been hunting ghosts for some time now and these didn't seem , look, or act like ghosts. They seemed stronger than any ghost, except maybe the stone faced one, she had ever seen.

"I'm only following your example, aren't you happy," Jeremy mocked. X.A.N.A. was sick of his antics and charged them causing them both to tumble to the ground. One of the beast's fists lit up with fire and he aimed for Jeremy's head. Fortunately Jeremy was able to disappear before X.A.N.A. could hit him with the crushing blow. As it was X.A.N.A. ended up punching the ground, badly hurting his fist. X.A.N.A. only growled louder at this tactic. "Ah, are you mad, hmm, I think so," Jeremy taunted. The beast was outraged at Jeremy, he flew up and slammed into him.

"I'll show you mad," X.A.N.A. screamed. The screech knocked Jeremy back into a nearby building. X.A.N.A. eyed his target, still edged into the bricks. His hands lit on fire as he planned to eliminate the threat once in for all. However Valerie, who thought that Jeremy was done for, made her move.

"Oh no ya don't," she yelled firing her anti ghost bazooka. Normally a shot like that would never faze X.A.N.A., and it didn't. But due to the fact that he hadn't seen Valerie he was shocked.

"I must agree," Jeremy yelled while X.A.N.A. was facing Valerie. He slammed into X.A.N.A. sending him to the ground. "And now for the finisher," Jeremy yelled. He charged up for the final shot, a shot to terminate the demon, but it never came.

"Agreed," X.A.N.A. yelled. At first Jeremy was confused, until he saw a blinking light in the sky.

"This can't be good," he quietly said to himself. The light hit him, point blank. Seeing this X.A.N.A. smiled at the remaining warrior.

"My pleasure destroying you, have a nice day," he chuckled vanishing from the ground. Valerie looked at the intense light that was slowly increasing in size.

"Dad," she thought to herself. She knew where she had to get to first. She accelerated her jet glider and raced home. She could only hope she wasn't too late.

_**With the others, or some of the others anyway.**_

"That would be so cool, if it wasn't gonna kill us," Tucker stated looking out the window. Danny, who had somehow multiplied, only he could only control one body at a time, had recently fazed through the roof. He didn't fight X.A.N.A. again because he knew he wasn't near strong enough.

"We have to get out of here," Danny said as the light picked up it's speed. Tucker and Sam thought for a moment. It was a difficult decision, if they left immediately they could easily outrun the light, but then their parents, well not Sam's, her parents were on a meeting, but the others would die. "And we have to try to get our parents too," he said grabbing on to them and fazing them through the wall. "But first we have to get you out of here."

* * *

_**Alright people you've done it before. Also for those who were wondering I will say if the story ties into another, right now no story ties into this. Anyways I'll need five reviews to continue this story. . . not like any of my others are getting reviews.**_


	11. Retreat I

_**Well it's about time. . . and I don't own anything. By the way it may take me awhile to update from now on because I am unfortunately no longer ahead, but I have come up with an evil new system, one that would make even X.A.N.A. smile.

* * *

**_

_**Valerie's POV**_

Turns out my dad had left Amity long before this, and for some reason I was never told. On the note that he left was red ink, which my father had never used before. I examined it more closely, then made a startling discovery, it was blood, and it was no letter my dad had wrote. It read like this:

_Don't think I don't know you, because I do. Your nothing more to me than a girl who's blue. You fight the hero, yet you do not know. That your father is dead, now I advice you go._

_Signed Phantom_

I was crushed by that note, Phantom was going to pay. No wonder he wasn't in the fight, he was busy killing my father. A crash rumbled the roof before it eventually came down, the light beam was already here. As I had seen the light was fatal, to man or ghost, as the Box ghost, who had somehow escaped my thermos, had proved to me. Of course now was not the time to think to myself about anything, I simply had to leave the town, who knew how big this thing would get.

I jumped on my jet sled and quickly flew off, hoping that I could outrun the expanding light. Buildings began to topple behind me as I sped off on my jet. My entire life was gone, unless someone, somehow escaped, but I couldn't think of who. Maybe the Fentons did, they always seemed prepared, but something told me they didn't. Maybe Phantom did, maybe he was working with that whatever it was, of course if given the choice right now of who to destroy between Phantom and that other ghost, I'd choose the other ghost any day. Phantom may have ruined my life, and possibly, I still wasn't sure if he had wrote the note, killed my father, but that other ghost destroyed my entire town. My school was gone, my home was gone, everything I had or knew was gone.

After I was less than a mile away from the city and fortunately the light too, the light began to draw back in. A single tear formed in my eye, I had stood by and watched as those ghosts, or even things for all I cared, fought. I might have been able to stop them, I could have, I could have at least done something. Now all that was left was ruins of the town I had once lived in.

My thoughts however were soon interrupted by someone saying something in the distance. I crawled over to see who it was, and saw no other than Phantom, Sam, Tucker, and three other people talking. "I still say we go to Vlad's, once he hears that this thing killed Maddie he'll want revenge," one of the others said. He was holding a staff, but that was about the only thing interesting about him. Still why was he conversing with Phantom, I could see those two as allies, but then why would Sam and Tucker be there.

"Freeze," I shouted springing up, holding a ghost bazooka at te paranormal freak. I had no idea what was going on hear, and I badly wanted to know.

"Oh great," Phantom muttered, "well at least you survived," he commented not really making a motion.

"Either you tell me what is going on, or I'll blast you," I yelled. I noticed that staff boy was trying to suppress a laugh, and badly failing. "You gotta a problem," I yelled aggravated at the boy holding the staff.

"You honestly think you can take him down, hello X.A.N.A. couldn't even do that. Though I must admit you kinda did cheat," he said back to me. "But either way, I think it would be best if she knew who you were," the guy said again. 'Who he was,' I thought confused, 'but he's Phantom, nothing else.'

"What do you mean," I yelled, still angry for not being let in on the secret.

"Well I, wait, how did you know," Phantom asked the guy holding the staff.

"I'll tell you after you tell her," he said passing the buck back to the ghost boy.

"Fine, it isn't like there's any point left," the ghost kid said. Then I saw something that I thought I would never see. Two white halos appeared and slowly went up and down his body. When it was over, Phantom was gone, and in his place stood Danny Fenton. So I did the only thing that I knew how at the moment. . . I fainted.

_**X.A.N.A.'s POV**_

"Are all the keys in place," I asked glaring at my half incompetent employee. Beelzebub still had a lot to learn, as did Fusion.

"Yes sir, we have won this time for sure." I knew he was wrong, not lying, but wrong. He had never read the prophesy of the seven heroes before, actually he had never read before. It really was embarrassing, but he was still needed.

"Good, I need to be alone," I said walking deep into a hidden realm. This was a sacred place that few could enter, and that even fewer dared to. It could be accessed simply by thinking about it, but its resident was the real fearful thing in it. There lied Vulcan, the once most powerful demon ever. He had every power that me and Clockwork did, along with Vella. Of course in the end we cast the tri spell, using are powers to seal him.

"Can you free me yet," a voice hissed from the inside of the tomb.

"Not yet, but soon we will rule," I said smiling. How right I was, I was destined to lose three wars, but the fourth one I would win.

* * *

**_Here's how I will now make you review. I need eight reviews to update on Sunday, this Sunday by the way. Seven reviews for the 17th, six for the 19th, five for the 24th, four for the 26th and that's as few of reviews I will accept. Evil hmm._**


	12. Retreat II

_**Houston we have a problem. My train of thought has crashed somewhere in the rocky mountains. . . this will be the last chapter until my rescue team goes to retrieve it. I still don't own anything other than Vella.

* * *

**_

_**Will's POV**_

"I don't think she was expecting that," I said, seeing as to how Valerie had fainted. Still, had I not have already known and seen the end of first earth, I may have fainted too.

"Do you think she took it well," Tucker asked, playing with his PDA. How could he do something so childish at a time like this. We are in a war for humanity against demonic forces and he decides to play some stupid game on his PDA. Everybody in the entire city was dead, Danny and Sam were said, I could tell, Valerie turned it into fury, I had seen so much death, some of the people that had died were probably still alive. Yumi and Odd, well, I didn't know if they were dead or not, but I was positive that Jeremy had survived. He, after all, was X.A.N.A.'s duplicate, his equal in every way, which meant that like X.A.N.A. the word die wasn't in his vocabulary.

"So what now," Danny asked, still looking at the town in ruins. It had been some time since Valerie had fainted, and she still hadn't woken up yet. Any longer and X.A.N.A. would be sure to find us.

"We go to Vlad's," I answered.

"No," Danny yelled back. I could understand why he didn't want to got to Vlad's, it would remind himself too much about how he became evil, which I had not yet told him that I knew about. I didn't want him to faint too. Still he must understand by now that I'm the son of Clockwork, I knew how this would end.

"Danny, this has to be done. It will pave the way for future events," I answered.

"What is up with us finding the right times for trouble, the world has ended two times and we've been in both of them," Ulrich asked. It was a good question, if X.A.N.A. would stop coming back to life we wouldn't have this problem though.

"Here's the supposed time line. For awhile on first earth there was peace, then apocalypse," I began.

"And we were sent to the apocalypse why," Ulrich asked. I understood his logic, there were thousands of years of peace, why would they appear during a time of peril.

"Because X.A.N.A. decided when you went," I answered. "Anyways after that there will be more peace, minor wars. And yes I'm calling world war I and II minor compared to this," I said, continuing on. "Afterwards X.A.N.A. will again be sealed for ten thousand years-," I said, but was cut off by none other than Tucker.

"What is it with this guy and ten thousand years," he asked.

"I don't know, he likes that time span, who knows," I yelled back at the techno geek.

"More importantly who cares," Sam added. I couldn't have said that better myself.

"Continuing without anymore stupid questions, Vlad will then rule for that ten thousand years and then-," I knew that I was going to be cut off. I couldn't help but laugh as my prediction came true.

"**WHAT," **Danny yelled nearing his ghostly wail. "Vlad will not rule," he yelled again.

"Yes he will, look, this will take forever to fully explain, but in the end X.A.N.A. shatters Vlad's soul and then Jeremy shatters his soul. After that prophesy ends, but I'm sure X.A.N.A. will come back after that **_(hint book six) _**," I said finishing up. "Look just trust me okay," I said trying not to spend anymore time here. Putting Vlad versus X.A.N.A. may be a massacre on Vlad's part, but it would buy us some time to fortify Kadic, which I eventually planed to go to.

"Fine, let's go," Danny said, still trying to hide his anger. It wasn't the first time he had teamed up with Vlad, he had with Pariah Dark, who would eventually serve X.A.N.A.. It was a meeting I would love to see, I'm sure the king of ghosts being told to serve the king of demons wouldn't go to well. Still, it would be an awesome show to watch. As for Danny dark side, well, Vlad should merge with him and lose all humanity, though Vlad's desire to rule would overtake Dark Dan's desire to destroy.

"Next stop, Vlad's," I said waving my staff. A circle of energy surrounded all of us and transported us to Vlad's, and again, this part is very awkward and I'd prefer to skip it. This saves my integrity, and every one else's, so it's a good deal. All you need to know before I finish this is that Vlad attacked us, nearly knocked Danny unconscious, Ulrich and Aelita got into the fight, and then I yelled those magic words. . . News flash Maddie's dead. . . needless to say Vlad now has almost every ghost in the ghost zone ready to kill X.A.N.A., or at the very least try too.

_**X.A.N.A.'s POV**_

"Are the army's ready," I asked Fusion. I was flying above Vlad's Wisconsin mansion, soon to fall.

"Yes X.A.N.A. it is," my demon general replied.

"Excellent," I replied. I would soon kill the last of my enemies, they would not escape this time. "We attack at nightfall."

* * *

_**Sorry that this was so short, but I was running out of ideas and I'm trying not to add too many fillers here. Anyways my train of thought has still crashed and it may take awhile, heck, I'm working on FIVE STORIES! I don't need a specific amount of reviews but remember, this story now has competition, may the story with the most reviews win.**_


	13. Out of America I

_**My rescue team has returned, finally. If there are any complaints then don't worry, I'm already docking their pay. My goal right now is 55 reviews, if that goal is reached than I will update as soon as possible. Now back to the story. Oh ya, I know I'm forgetting something, oh ya all I own is Vella and X.A.N.A.'s little demons.

* * *

**_

_**With X.A.N.A., Normal POV.**_

"Nightfall, at last, and I thought you would never come," X.A.N.A. said looking at the hundreds of demonic beings that were behind him, all had weapons supplied by Vulcan.

"X.A.N.A., you do realize that Jeremy probably has reinforced the mansion by now, and what of Vlad, perhaps we can acquire him for our armies. We can even offer him the Packers," Beelzebub, who X.A.N.A., for some unknown reason, had elected second in command of the invasion.

"No, no, Vlad won't ally with us, it is prophesy . . . life isn't that much fun when everything has already been prophesied is it," X.A.N.A. said thinking to himself. Beelzebub looked at the palace, which had, as he suspected, been fortified with plasma and ectoplasm cannons, and then floated over to X.A.N.A.

"You can do what I do," Beelzebub said.

"Which is," X.A.N.A. asked his demonic warrior.

"I just don't read."

"No thanks, I'll pass on being an idiot," X.A.N.A. sighed looking down at the mansion himself. "Alright I'm getting bored, there's been no blood for what 24 hours, full scale attack," he yelled commanding his soldiers to attack. And so the attack begun, but first I think I need to clarify what was going on inside the mansion.

In the mansion most of the people were mourning, which included Aelita and Ulrich, though they doubted that anyone had died, Sam and Danny, who had been mourning for just about everyone who had died in Amity Park, and Tucker who had just accepted the fact that no one was coming back. Vlad was suspected to be in his hidden Maddie shrine mourning for Maddie, though no one knew where he was for sure (but just between you and me he was in his Maddie shrine). William was being himself, as he already knew what would happen for the next ten thousand years. Valerie was a completely other story.

Again I'm pretty sure that everyone in the mansion was positive by now that Valerie had serious anger issue problems. Once she overcame her shock from Danny transforming she began to randomly shoot off her ghost hunting equipment, which for some reason they didn't take away. Vlad transformed into his own ghost half after hearing all the racket which once again gave her such a severe shock that she fainted. Of course that was then, the attack was now, so let the chaos begin.

"Does anyone else hear an angry idiotic spirit flying around outside," Will asked knowing that at that exact time Beelzebub would come through the door.

"I am NOT AN IDIOT," Beelzebub yelled flying through the door. Will laughed to himself getting up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Can we just skip straight to the buttwhoop," Danny asked coming in to interrupt the two. He was in his ghost form, and more than ready to fight for revenge.

"Agreed, oh and by the way, are to," Will said making his staff appear in mid air before he grabbed it.

"Ha, fools, you cannot hit, oof," Beelzebub yelled after getting hit with Will's staff. "Never mind."

"Attack," another voice, otherwise X.A.N.A.'s, rang throughout the building. Hundreds of small demons raced into the building and began to tear everything up.

"Master, I thought you had to talk with Vulcan," Beelzebub asked.

"And what, leave you in charge, what kind of idiot do you take me for," X.A.N.A. asked Beelzebub, though a very different person answered.

"An oblivious one," Will yelled throwing his staff at X.A.N.A. The demon lord easily stopped the staff and sent it back at Will, only to have him catch it perfectly. "Let the games begin, Danny now," Will yelled causing X.A.N.A. to quickly whirl around. "I repeat oblivious idiot, you didn't even notice that Danny had left," Will said ramming his staff threw X.A.N.A.'s chest, where his heart should have been. But X.A.N.A. had no heart, both literally and metaphorically.

"Grr, Beelzebub, take out the others," X.A.N.A. roared giving William his full attention. X.A.N.A. then pulled the staff, which was covered in a black colored ooze, and flung it to the ground. "Prepare to die," X.A.N.A. shouted at Will, who quickly jumped out of the way of X.A.N.A.'s energy blast that had been sent his way.

Will picked up his staff, and as soon as he felt it he considered dropping it again. "Great, demon blood is one thing that I prefer to stay off my staff," Will yelled saying 'great' very sarcastically. He ran up to X.A.N.A. and held out his hand causing the floor of the mansion to grow up like a tree and try to strangle the demon lord.

"Impressive, I see that you have inherited powers from your mother as well," X.A.N.A. mocked sending a dark wave of energy throughout his body to disintegrate the metallic vines that covered him. "Say goodnight William," the demon lord yelled again sending a jet of black energy straight for Will. He quickly jumped out of the way causing the blast to harmlessly hit the floor, which in turn made it crack. "Stay still!."

"Na, I like being annoying," William yelled vanishing right before X.A.N.A.'s demonic eyes. "Boo," William yelled sending a powerful jet of white energy straight for X.A.N.A. The blast hit point blank forcing him back into the wall and weakening him, him the most powerful demon. "Looks like I win," Will taunted, "and though I'm normally merciful, I'm not with you," Will said finishing his speech, preparing to bring his staff down on him.

"Fusion now," X.A.N.A. yelled as Fusion returned and blasted William away. X.A.N.A. got up before smirking. "A valiant attempt, but you're just a stupid little child, a powerful stupid little child, but a stupid little child all the same," X.A.N.A. taunted.

"Master, shall I finish him," Fusion asked.

"Yes, please do, I must concern myself with the others," X.A.N.A. said floating away to where he saw Tucker trying to fight off some of the lesser demons. 'Weakling Vs weakling, I think the weakling will win,' X.A.N.A. thought to himself. Fusion turned away from his master and approached William, who was still in the pile of rocks.

"Goodbye child, you were a challenge for us, but now you're a goner," Fusion said laughing to himself. He would enjoy killing William, almost as much as he would enjoy killing Ulrich, who he planned to torture before he killed. As you may be able to tell he's still sore that Ulrich managed to defeat him. As Fusion floated over to where Will should of been he discovered a very troubling fact, Will was no longer there, in his place was a note. "I am terribly sorry X.A.N.A. but William is not ready to die yet, but you can take your anger out on this note, signed Clockwork," Fusion said reading the note aloud. He crumpled it in his hands in fury. "It's okay, X.A.N.A. never has to know about this, never," he said silently to himself. Unfortunately X.A.N.A. would know, because X.A.N.A. could read minds, which was how he knew where to target Danny, kill Sam.

* * *

_**well that's the end of part one, and again I'm back. I need 55 reviews to update, remember you are now competing with Phantom Vs Fate and Ending Era . . . though your really only competing with Phantom Vs Fate. I'll update as fast as I can, but only if there are reviews.**_


	14. Out of America II

_**Sorry if this update took so long, I was locked out of my account for awhile.**_

_**I own only Vella and the plot nothing else. Also from now on I'm typing X.A.N.A. as Xana. Just thought I should let you know. And this story is now entirely in third person as well.

* * *

**_

"Danny, where are your little friends, I want to play with them," Xana said clawing through a wall. Xana looked around seeing hundreds, if not thousands of pictures of the same exact person. In the middle of the room was none other than Vlad (can you guess who the pictures were of) "am I interrupting something."

"Yes," Vlad said immediately recognizing the demon as Xana, thanks to the fact that Danny had described him. "This is for Maddie," he yelled shooting an ectoplasmic blast at Xana, which hit forcing him back.

"Well I see someone is in love. Shame, I don't think it was ever two ways. She never loved you Vlad, she always hated you like she does now," Vlad said summoning an image of Maddie in front of him. Vlad was shocked at what the demon had just said.

"I will destroy you," the Maddie clone said angrily.

"Have fun fighting her Vlad," Xana said turning himself into energy and inserting himself into the electric wires, aiming to find Danny. First he decided that it may be wise to examine the rest of the fighting that was going on outside the castle. Xana was amazed at what he saw, an army of ghosts, lead by the Fright Knight, was fighting against an army of demons lead by Fusion.

"Fusion," Xana said reading the demons mind, seeing that he had failed to eliminate William, "you failure I should crush you right now."

"Then who'd lead your army, Beelzebub," Fusion retaliated. Xana paused not really having a good answer to that question.

"Fine, your free to go," Xana said completing his mind scan. 'Where did Clockwork take that annoyance,' Xana thought. He decided that it wasn't the most important thing going on at the moment, the war was far more of a problem. "I'll worry about him later," Xana said turning back into his electrical form, again speeding through the wires. Eventually he came across Danny and Sam fighting a possessed Tucker.

"Tucker snap out of it, fight it," Danny said refraining from using his ecto-blasts. Danny must have learned that the ecto-blasts would only hurt Tucker, but wouldn't push the spirit out of him.

"Beelzebub leave," Xana commanded returning to his human form, "go find the other two." By the other two he was referring to Aelita and Ulrich. "I'll take care of these three." Beelzebub immediately obeyed his master's command and left Tucker.

"Xana," Danny growled angrily, remembering all the people that he killed in Amity Park.

"Ha, so you know my name do you. And I see that your still mad about what I did to Amity," Xana said sending a powerful bolt of energy at Danny. Danny tried to go intangible, but the blast hit him anyways.

"Leave him alone," Sam yelled punching him in the stomach. Xana caught the punch with ease and forced her back. He magnetized small amounts of metal, and modeled it into cuffs that instantly attached to Tucker and Sam. Then the demon lord magnetized the wall with the opposite charge sending Tucker and Sam flying towards it.

"Leave. Them. Alone.," Danny yelled ramming Xana through one of the other walls. Xana got up and brushed the rubble off of him.

"You are quite the annoyance," Xana said surrounding himself in an aura of electrical energy. He quickly blasted Danny through the other side of the room using the entire aura up. Danny got up, but was forced to change back into his human form. "It appears that I win," Xana said approaching Tucker and Sam, "so you can say goodbye to the last people that you care about." Before Xana could take the life out of Tucker and Sam the last wall that was standing fell down revealing a very angry Vlad.

"This belongs to you," Vlad yelled firing a huge ecto-blast at Xana sending him flying through the wall that held Tucker and Sam.

"Man am I glad to see you, wow there are some words I never thought I'd say," Danny said struggling to get up.

"Danny you get you and your friends out of here, I'll take down this demon," Vlad said. Danny was shocked, that wasn't something that Danny expected Vlad to say.

"Why would we leave," Danny asked.

"Because, my army outside is losing, Aelita and Ulrich are tiring, your nearly unconscious, Will's nowhere to be found, I'm the only strong fighter left, besides, with Maddie dead, I've lost my reason to live," Vlad said, "now go." Danny didn't question it any more, the wall had run out of power so Tucker and Sam were free to escape, which all of them did. They could go in pretty much every direction, considering that all the walls had been destroyed. By the time Xana got up Danny and his friends were long gone.

"That's it, it's time to die," Xana said angrily.

"I'll at least take you with me," Vlad yelled multiplying into four. Xana immediately took action and shot the first one, destroying it. The other three Vlads flew up and started to fire ecto-blasts one after another to the point that it seemed like rain. Xana blocked most of them, but a few still managed to force him back.

"Nice trick, here's mine," Xana yelled multiplying himself ten times over. Vlad was shocked.

"Oh sugercookies," all three Vlads said before two were destroyed. Xana merged himself into one while the final Vlad was forced to become human again.

"Now die and stay dead," Xana yelled gathering as much energy as humanly possible, and then he fired it all on Vlad. When the smoke cleared there wasn't a trace of Vlad's body, he was dead, erased, and now a full ghost. Xana knew better than to think that Vlad was gone for good, but for now he wouldn't be a problem.

"Now then, I wonder where little Danny went."

**Scene Cut to Clockwork's Tower**

"Clockwork, what did you want," William asked walking into Clockwork's main room. In the room were not two, but three people. One was, of course, Clockwork, another was Vella. The last person was someone that Will had never seen before. "Who's he?"

"Ah, William you're here, would you like to introduce yourself," Clockwork asked the third person.

"Yes, the name is Travis," the kid answered.

"You see, it has come to my attention that after many time alterations that other dimensions, some resembling those of televison, some not, have been created. I have been able to freeze all but one of these six worlds in time. The last world is extremely dangerous and powerful," Clockwork said beginning his speech.

"I told him not to constantly fix. . .," Vella stopped speaking because Clockwork had frozen her in time.

"As I was saying they have developed ways to dimension hop by using teleporters. I should also tell you that this world isn't based on anything from earth, so we don't know what surprises it holds. Anyways getting off topic Travis here is a teleporter, a genetically created experiment designed to, well, teleport."

"And your point," Will asked.

"I'm the only one with human consciousness. My creator Dr. Joseph Apollo wasn't like the others, that got him killed," Travis answered.

"The point being is that this dimension believes that they are destined to rule," Clockwork said, "their first target is earth, as it is the only dimension other than their own that isn't frozen in time. These, Arkanians, that is what they are called right," Clockwork asked. Travis nodded. "They could ally with Xana, though chances are that they will act as a third party."

"So what, they can't be to much of a problem, what will happen will happen right," Will said.

"Wrong, they have already began to falsify minor prophesies. The Arkanes altered the outcome of the outside war by strengthening the demons with nano-technology. It was supposed to be a close fight, it was a crushing defeat. You are to take Travis and eliminate this new threat. Make sure that they do not interfere any further!" Clockwork yelled.

"Yes sir," Will said walking out of he palace of time, 'alter the prophesies hmm, perhaps I can defeat Xana myself if I can alter the prophesies.'

* * *

**_Well it looks like Xana isn't the only problem anymore. This story is about to take even more unexpected turns, just like life._**

**_I'd like a total of 60 reviews before I update again. I have a renewed interest for this story, but I don't know how long it will last._**


	15. Out of America III

_**Last time on. . . oh forget it. Anyways I only own what I own, not what I don't own. Make sense doesn't it, doesn't it.

* * *

**_

"Do you think we lost him," Aelita asked. She had been running from Beelzebub with Ulrich, and both were beginning to tire.

"Here's Beelzebub," Beelzebub said flying straight into Ulrich.

"Uh oh," Aelita said again running. Beelzebub merely watched her run and laughed.

"Now I wonder how much these swords would hurt Ulrich," Beelzebub asked himself.

"Shame you won't find out," Valerie said having finally gotten up. She punched the Beelzebub possessed Ulrich knocking the swords out of his hands.

"Oh ya, well watch this," Beelzebub said flying out of Ulrich and into Valerie. Ulrich, who didn't blank out like someone did when they were possessed by a ghost, punched Valerie and then took the sword from her. "Stop it," Beelzebub yelled flying back into Ulrich. Now just repeat that process a few more times until Danny finally came in with Tucker and Sam.

"Valerie, Ulrich, time to go," Danny said. At the moment Ulrich was swinging his sword around trying to destroy Valerie. Needless to say everyone knew that it was Ulrich who was possessed. Danny, though unable to transform shot a small and weak ecto-blast that knocked Ulrich back.

"You think that will stop me, nothing can defeat me," Beelzebub yelled swinging his sword at Danny this time. While he was doing so Skulker fell through the roof only to see someone trying to cut through as he would say, his prey, and he wanted to be the one to crush Danny.

"Leave my prey alone," Skulker said also overshadowing Ulrich forcing the already weakened Beelzebub out.

"Why I outta. . . leave," Beelzebub said quickly flying in the other direction. After that Skulker also flew out of Ulrich and left in the same direction that Beelzebub had.

"Well that was weird," Tucker said.

"Let's not question a good thing," Sam said. All of them, Valerie, Tucker, Danny, Sam, and Ulrich began to run to the exit of the castle. when they were almost there they saw Aelita who was watching an amazing (in a terrible way) war. Not only were there ghosts that were still under the command of the fright knight, and the demons who were following Xana at the moment, but also ground troops from America firing ecto-lightning.

"I guess the military didn't exactly like us having a war on their country with them not being involved," Ulrich said.

"On the plus side all of this chaos should allow us to escape," Valerie said trying to walk quietly out of the castle. The others followed, but after they only walked a few steps someone found them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, survivors," Xana said spotting the group. The demon lord fired a huge ball of energy that the group could barely avoid before flying down to them.

"Consider this revenge for killing my dad and then framing Danny," Valerie yelled punching Xana in the stomach. The beast wasn't even fazed by that action.

"Fool, do you honestly think that you can defeat me, I'm invincible," Xana yelled sending a huge wave of energy at the six knocking them all back. "Shame it has to end like this," Xana said taking out enough energy to finish all six of them at once.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I stop you," a voice said blasting Xana with a stream of white fire. Everyone looked at who had fired the shot only to see none other than Jeremy himself, he had a few scars, but he was somehow still alive.

"But how, I crushed, now evaporated you, your barely damaged," Xana said amazed at Jeremy's recovery.

"Oh technically I am damaged, my powers and blasts are white instead of red. You've made me what I'd prefer to be. And this is for hurting my friends," Jeremy yelled sending another blast of energy straight at Xana, "this is for destroying Amity," he yelled blasting him again, "this is for being a murderer," Jeremy yelled clapping his hands causing wave after wave of white energy to force him back. "And this is for being you," Jeremy yelled drawing energy from the air. When he had gathered enough he flew up to Xana so fast that he was but a blur, and then punched him from below sending him flying into the air. Still it was obvious that Xana had won, no ghost remained and the military had retreated, and almost every demon survived, it was a crushing defeat, and now Fusion had his sights set on Jeremy.

"Fire," another voice yelled as hundreds of black portals appeared catching every demons eyes. When the portals vanished hundreds of futuristic devices were in there place. On the very front of the army was a man holding a staff, not Will, but another man.

"Who are you," Fusion asked taking his attention away from Jeremy and the others.

"I am Hatsui, General of Magic," the man responded raising his staff. He chanted something in a language that no one could understand, but when it was all said and done an entire section of the demon army erupted in a white light, and when it cleared none remained. Fusion was shocked.

"Full scale attack," Fusion yelled.

"For Arkani," Hatsui yelled casting the same spell again causing another section of the demons to disappear. The futuristic devices fired more bolts of white light that cut down demon after demon. It was obvious that the new army would easily crush Fusion's, but that didn't stop him from taking on Hatsui head on. When the two did meet each other Hatsui had an evil smirk on his face.

"Die mortal," Fusion said sending black fire at the general. Hatsui again said something illegible causing white holy fire to erupt from the staff which overpowered Fusions dark fire. "Forgive me master," Fusion screamed dissolving.

"I say we leave," Tucker said raising his hand, "they may fight against Xana's army, but I don't want them to fight us to."

"Agreed, they may be fighting our enemies, but they still don't look to friendly," Jeremy said creating a white aura around all of them, and then in the blink of an eye, the entire group was gone.

**Scene Cut**

"Are you ready," Clockwork asked Will and Travis.

"As ready as I can ever be," Will responded.

"Same here," Travis said as well.

"Good, your first mission is to destroy the city of Tuin, that's where most of the Arkane professors live," Clockwork said. A black aura surrounded the two, and when the aura was gone so were they. Clockwork sighed. "They'd better hurry," Clockwork said seeing that Xana's army had been defeated.

* * *

**_I need 60 reviews to update again. If you check your math that's only 4 per chapter, actually that would be only three this time._**


End file.
